Broken Dosn't Always Mean Useless
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Knuckles trips and breaks his arm, Rouge decides to stay with him until he gets beter, but does that change when she finds him masturbating... to her! Lemons in later chapter. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts will be italicized.

Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald Shrine, bored out of his mind. He rolled on his back and looked at the clouds. He sighed. "Sure wish someone was here to keep me company, even bat girl…" Knuckles sighed again. He then sat up and started to walk around the shrine. He then tripped on a medium sized rock and fell on his arm, hearing a loud snap. He flinched.

He got up and looked at his arm, sure enough, it was broken. He slowly walked to his hut, a few meters away from the Master Emerald. He went inside and called the hospital. They lady on the phone asked him where he was at, he told her. She then told him he was he in luck, there was an evacuation chopper over that area. Knuckles hung up and waited a few minutes before he heard the distinct sound of helicopter approaching. It landed near him and he got inside, and it flew off.

They eventually arrived at the hospital and a doctor straightened his arm and put a light red cast on it, followed by a sling. He then was taken back to his island. He hopped off and waved with his good hand. The helicopter flew off and he turned to the lush forest. Then he remembered the Master Emerald, and the Master Jewel Thief. "Oh, shit." He said as he started running and found her over the emerald. "Hey!" She froze. "What do you think… you're doing to my emerald?" Knuckles said with a growl.

"Uh…" She was speechless. She let her guard down too quickly. She turned and saw his arm, she jumped off the shrine and ran over to him. She looked at the arm. "What happened?" She asked him. "Eh, oh this happened while I was walking around the area." He said. '_Oh, I feel so bad… I should have been there for him.' _She said inside her head. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a good view of Rouge's breasts. He got slightly aroused by this. Rouge felt something hard against her stomach.

Knuckles turned around to hide his blush. "Uh, y-you can go now." _'NO! Don't leave!'_ Knuckles mind screamed at him. Rouge shook her head. "No, not till you're better." She replied as he smirked at the bat. "Heh, you got a crush on me or something?" Knuckles asked sorely. Rouge's face went red. "N-no…" She lied. Inside Rouge's mind. _'Yes, I always have, why can't I tell you? Is it because I would fear the rejection?' _These questions raced through her head.

Knuckles looked at the sky. It was now a dark grey color. "It's getting late, time for bed." Knuckles said as he walked towards his hut. "Where do I sleep?" Rouge asked, and then smiled. "Do I have to sleep with you?" Knuckles body froze. "Uh, you can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch. "O.k, so much for wanting to sleep with you." Knuckles got more aroused.

He ran into his hut. He grabbed the blanket and put it over himself, hiding his erection. Rouge tilted his head. "Are you O.k., your acting strange." She said as she headed up stairs. Knuckles now had to deal with his erection. "Damn…" He muttered as he tried to get those images of Rouge out of his head. He couldn't get it out of his mind, so he took of the blanket and started to look around, nobody to see him.

**WARNING**

This is a lemony thing now…

Knuckles put his hand over it, and started to rub up and down. _"That's not how you do it… You do it… like this." Rouge said as she started to lick and suck the large member. _"Oh… Rouge…" He moaned, little did he know, she saw him. She was up against the wall, hiding from Knuckles. "Oh… my… god…" She said to herself. He was having dirty thoughts, ABOUT HER? She snuck back up to the top of the stairs. She quietly shut the door and lay in the room.

"_Oh… Knuckles…" Rouge said in his mind. He was ramming into her pussy. _His hand went faster. "Oh, Rouge…" He groaned one last time. He then came on his hand. Knuckles looked around the area and took off his glove. Knuckles took a short shower and cleaned himself up before heading to bed. He then checked the area for any extra cum. Nothing. Knuckles passed out, thinking he got away with it. But Rouge had other ideas in mind…

Ch.1 of "Broken doesn't always mean useless." How did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles woke up to the smell of bacon. "Mmmm…" Knuckles murmured as he stood up and walked towards the smell. He ended up in the kitchen. He saw Rouge standing over the stove. She turned to him and smirked. _'I don't like the look of that smile…'_ Knuckles told himself. He sat on a chair and leaned up against it.

"Did you wash your hands, there probably dirty, especially after you masturbated on the couch." She said nonchalantly. Knuckles face went red, redder than himself. "Uh…" He was speechless, he saw him. _'I knew I didn't like that smile!' _Knuckles head screamed at him.

She chuckled. "If you wanted help, you could've just asked…" She said as she put a plate in front of the speechless echidna. "So you saw…" He said looking down. She chuckled again, don't worry about it. Your all alone on this island, you're not used to the attention." She said as she put her plate down and got some coffee. "But what I find most intriguing was that you said my name…" She said sipping from her mug.

"Uh, no I didn't…" He lied through his teeth. Rouge shook her head. "No, I clearly heard you moan my name." She said with a smirk. "Again, I would have helped you…" She said seductively. "Y-You would have?" Knuckles stuttered. "Of course… I do love you." She said as her face went red. "Uh, I mean, uh…" She tried to say. "You do? Because… I love you too." Knuckles told her. She stopped and looked at Knuckles. "You do!" She answered happily.

They started kissing each other, forgetting the food for now. Sonic walked through the door and saw them. They stopped and looked at him. "Did I… interrupt something?" He asked with a smirk. Amy soon followed him. "Sonic, why can't we be like that?" Amy asked the Blue Blur. "Sonic, how did you get here?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic pointed behind him. "Tails and his Tornado 2." Sonic answered. "Why are you here?" Rouge asked them. "To te-" He was cut off. "Because me and Sonic are going on a date!" Amy finished. Knuckles was shocked. "Really, where ya' going?" Knuckles asked him. "Up to a pizza place in Central Square." Sonic answered. Knuckles looked at Rouge. "How about a double-date?" Knuckles asked.

"Sounds great, meet us there at 8:00 sharp. Oh, you alright?" Sonic told him, noticing his cast. "Yea, just a broken arm, so 8:00." They nodded. The duo left and Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other. After they finished breakfast, Knuckles looked at the clock on his wall. "We have a couple hours to kill, what do you want to do?" Knuckles asked his new girlfriend. "Well, we could always…" She said seductively. "No, not yet…" He answered. "We could always go for a nice, romantic stroll through the city." Rouge told him. "Yea, sure." He said as he headed out the door.

Rouge started spreading her wings and took a running start towards the edge, followed by Knuckles. They held hands as they flew to the city. They landed as they saw a familiar white hedgehog walking across the street. Rouge waved. "Hey Ace." She said as he turned and looked at them. "Rouge, Knuckles." He said noticing them. "Where are you going?" Knuckles asked him. "To get some more cigarettes." He said, and then noticed his arm. "A broken arm, is it a battle scar?" Ace asked.

Knuckles looked down to his arm, still in its sling. "No I tripped over a rock and fell on my arm." Knuckles answered his question. "I had to ask…" Ace muttered to himself. "Any new guns or weapons you got?" Rouge asked. Ace nodded. "Well, I did make a one." He said as he turned. "I'll show you if you want." Ace said as he started walking towards a store.

"Sure, we were just going for a walk." Knuckles said as he started following Ace. After Ace got his cigarettes, he took the two to his house and down to his workshop. There was a large tarp hanging between them, and the new weapon. Ace pulled down the tarp. "May I introduce, The AV-8B Harrier II Plus." Ace said sounding proud of himself.

There stood a large jet with a 25mm rapid-fire Gatling gun, heat-seeking Sidewinder missiles, AIM-120 advanced medium range air-to-air missile (AMRAAM), which is a beyond-visual-range missile. "Damn, this is cool, Tails built some awesome things but this is far better than anything I've seen him make." Knuckles said as Rouge stared in awe. "This baby is equipped with a 25mm rapid-fire Gatling gun, heat seeking missiles, AIM-120 advanced medium range air-to-air missile, which is a beyond-visual-range missile." Ace said as he looked at his creation.

"You two want to see its destructive power?" Ace asked as he put a small ladder next to the cockpit. They both nodded as Ace helped them in and kicked the ladder away as he got situated. He then closed the top and hit a button and a platform started to rise, with them on it. Ace then handed the helmets witch canceled sound and had a microphone so they could speak to each other. They put them on and Ace hit the ignition. The Harrier started to rise. "You ready?" Ace asked over the mic. "Hell yeah!" The both said as the jet shot off towards the desert.

"Where are we going?" Rouge asked as she saw nothing but sand. Ace didn't answer, instead he slowed down and hovered over an area with hot water jugs and targets. "My practice zone." He said as aimed his 25mm rapid-fire Gatling gun at one of the targets. Knuckles and Rouge watched as the wooden targets were shot down, one by one. "That's awesome." Knuckles said enjoying the carnage. Soon he stopped and looked at them. "If you think that's cool, watch this!" He said as he shot a heat seeking missile at one of the jugs and it went up in flames.

After Ace had his fun, he looked at the fuel gauge. "It's time to head back." He said seeing the gauge was almost empty. They headed back as Ace smirked. "Man, I love this thing." He said as his two passengers nodded. They landed back at his shop and Knuckles and Rouge got out as Ace turned off the machine and jumped out. "What did you think?" Ace asked as they looked at each other and smiled. "We love it!" They said together. "If you want, you two can have my older model, it's the same thing but it doesn't have the heat seeking missiles, just normal ones."

"You have another one?" Rouge asked. "Yep, the Av-8a, or the Hawk." Ace said as he opened a large garage door and revealed another jet. "I'll teach you how to fly it later, its 7:38, you have somewhere to be?" Ace asked as they nodded. "Yea, but we won't make it back to my island in time." Knuckles said looking down. Ace chuckled. "Are you forgetting you have the Hawk, and a pilot?"

"You'll fly us there? Knuckles asked, a little shocked. Not only did he have the girl of his dreams, but a battle jet, and Ace was going to help them! "Yea, I like you two, were friends, think of it as a friendly gesture." Ace said as he got the Av-8a out and got in. "This model is quieter than my newer one, so you don't need to worry about sound problems. Ace helped them in and shut the top, he pushed a button that revealed a path to the outside. He pushed the throttle and the Hawk started moving forward. "This can also fly diagonally but I would hit my ceiling." Ace said as they entered the air again. Ace stopped over Knuckles hut. He then lowered a rope to the ground and Knuckles and Rouge slid down. "I'll go land over there, in the North." Ace said as he slowly made his way to an opening.

A few minutes later, Knuckles was pacing around the room as Rouge came down the stairs in a stunning purple dress. "Whoa." Knuckles said as he noticed her coming down. He looked at the clock. "We have only 10 minutes before were late." Knuckles said as he picked up Rouge and headed to the Hawk. Ace was doing a small maintenance check. "We have to go know!" Rouge said as she hopped off Knuckles. "Where I'm I headed?" Ace asked. "The pizza place in Station Square." Knuckles said. Ace thought a moment, then grabbed two back pack like objects. "You won't make it there with me landing this thing and you running at your top speed. I'll go slow and you hop out and use your parachutes to make one hell of a landing." Ace said as the two put on the back pack. They all got in and Ace took off. "Jump when I tell you to, got it?" Ace asked and they both nodded. "Now!" Ace said as the two jumped and opened the parachutes.

** MEANWHILE…**

"Those two will be late in 1 minute." Sonic said tapping his foot on the pavement. "Calm down Sonic." Amy said as she grabbed Sonic's shoulders. Amy was wearing a beautiful hot pink shirt, and a small black skirt. "Is it just me or is that jet low…" Sonic asked as he saw two people jump and open parachutes. "Is that, them?" Sonic asked as they landed and the parachute landed over them. They got out from under the large tarp and looked at Sonic.

"You guys rented a jet?" Sonic asked as Knuckles shook his head. "Nope, that is our own jet, the Av-8a Hawk." Knuckles said as the Harrier past. "And it's a Harrier, not a jet." Rouge told Sonic. "Where did you two get a j-Harrier?" Sonic said, correcting himself. "Ace took us on a test run on his new one, the uh…" Knuckles forgot what it was. "The Av-8b Harrier II Plus." A voice said coming out of the shadows. Sonic knew the voice. "Ace? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "I'm their pilot, I just landed it in the dense forest where no one can see it."

"You're coming on the date with us?" Amy asked him. Ace shook his head. "No, I'll wait out here for you guys to come out and then take these two home and leave." Ace said. "Don't worry about me being bored, I brought my sketchbook to come up with more ideas for weapons or vehicles." Ace said as he sat down on a bench seat. "Take as long as you want, I'll be fine." As said as he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He then lit the cig up and started to smoke it.

"Oh, alright Ace, see ya' in a little bit." Amy said as they group went inside and got a special table for celebrities.

**Ace**

Ace thought about what to create, then it hit him. He started drawing lines and other shapes as he smirked. "Perfect idea." He said as he took out the cig so he could breath.

**The Group**

They had ordered their meals. Sonic got the 20 oz. steak with a Coke, Knuckles got some baby back ribs with a Pepsi, Rouge got a chicken salad with a water and Amy got the same as Rouge. They got their food and talked about different things. Amy then asked a question Knuckles wasn't ready for. "Have you two had sex yet?" Amy asked as Knuckles coughed up some of his Pepsi. "W-What, No!" He said, regaining his breath.

"Oh, O.k." Amy said as she resumed her meal. After they had finished eating. They had gotten up to leave. "I have to go use the bathroom." Amy said as Rouge said the same. When they got in the ladies restroom, they stopped at the sinks. "I think we should have a 4 way, me, you, Sonic, and Knuckles." Amy asked her friend. "What about Ace?" Rouge said as Amy nodded. "He could join to." Rouge shook her head.

"He has Angela, remember?" Rouge told her as Amy nodded. "We'll, let's see what he wants." Amy said as they both nodded. They came out and Sonic was talking to Knuckles. "Hmph, about time." Sonic pretended to be mad. "So, we ready to go." Knuckles asked as they others nodded. They came outside to see it was dark and Ace sitting on the same bench, drawing something. He turned and shut his sketchbook.

Amy whispered something to Sonic. "You sure?" Sonic asked as she shook her head yes. "Ace, is there enough room for all of us to fit in the Hawk?" Sonic asked as Ace stood up. "Yea, you're heading to Angel Island too?" Ace asked as he nodded. "Alright, follo-" Ace was cut off. "What were you making?" Amy asked. Ace opened up his sketch. "An idea for Angela, one of her battle helicopters mixed with one of my jets, a perfect combination." Ace's sketch was very detailed and showed how the two would become one.

"Cool, I didn't know Angela made Helicopters." Amy said as Ace started to walk around them. "Follow me." He said as the rest of the group followed him. When they got there, Rouge whispered her plan to Knuckles. "Alright, I'll ask him when we get there." Knuckles said as the group got in the large aircraft. Ace turned it on and started to head upwards. Ace then flew to Angel Island at full speed.

They arrived in a few minutes. Ace landed the jet as Sonic jumped out. "Ace, that was awesome!" Sonic said as the others got out. Ace turned it off and got out too. The girls went to the hut while Sonic and Knuckles stayed to ask Ace. "Hey, apparently, were having a 4 way and the girls wanted to know if you would join." Sonic asked as Ace shook his head.

"Nah, I'm-" His phone cut him off. "ACE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Angela's voice screamed over the phone. "I'm-" Angela cut him off. "Tonight, I don't want to see you!" She hung up. "So, about that 4 way…" Ace said as he shut his phone. "What's Angela's problem?" Knuckles asked. "I guess she's on her period, funny thing is, she can't remember anything that happened after it." Ace told them. "Then why not have sex with her and she won't remember it." Sonic asked him as Ace chuckled. "When she's on her period, she gets hostile, very easily and has as many guns in her home as I do." Ace said as they nodded their heads.

"So, you joining?" Knuckles asked. Ace nodded his head. "Guess I am." He said as he walked over to the hut. "Oh, Knuckles I'll teach you how to fly the Hawk tomorrow." Ace said as Knuckles nodded. "Alright, cool. Hey, can you come over someday, and we can race." Knuckles suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Ace said as he stopped at the door.

"You first Sonic." Ace said as Sonic walked through. Ace stopped Knuckles. "Ladies go first, right?" Ace told Knuckles as he started chuckling. They walked through the door, they saw nothing. Ace looked up. "Must be upstairs." Ace said as they headed up. Ace walked through the door and saw nothing. "What the hell?" Ace said looking around. Suddenly, they men were pushed onto the floor.

Rouge got on Knuckles as Amy got on Sonic, a chain in their hands. They chained up Ace so he couldn't move. "Let's see whose dick is longer." Rouge said as she started licking around Knuckles crotch, Amy did the same with Sonic. After they were at their full size, Rouge to a ruler and measured Knuckles length. "About 7 inches." Rouge said as she handed the ruler to Amy. She measured Sonic. "7 inches also." Amy said as she looked at Ace, who struggled to get out of his chains. Rouge started licking his crotch until he was at full length. She measured. "Almost 8 inches, we have a winner." Rouge said as she took Knuckle's member and started to rub up and down on it as she started to suck Ace's.

Ace held in his moans and groans. She saw this and went faster. "Uhh…" Ace finally moaned out. Amy did the same to Sonic. Ace kept his moans in once more. Rouge stopped sucking. "You have a lot of strength Ace." She said as Ace smirked. "3 years at war pay off." He said as Rouge smirked. "Alright, can you handle this?" She said as she took her dress over her head, revealing her large, perky breasts, cover by a single lavender colored bra.

"Yea, I can handle it." Ace said smugly. Rouge smirked wider. "O.k, we'll see." She said as she removed her bra, revealing her light tan boobs. "Can you still handle it?" Rouge teased. Ace closed his eyes for a second. "Yes, still can handle it." Ace said opening his eyes. Rouge put his member between her breasts, receiving a slight moan from him. "N-No, I can't handle that." He said as she moved up and down. She stopped.

"Okay Knuckies, your turn." She said as she turned and started to massage Knuckles member. "Ohh… Knuckles moaned. Little did she know, Ace freed himself long enough to pull down her panties. "Huh?" She asked as Ace jumped up and flipped over her. "How did you do that with your erection?" She asked as she knew who pulled down her panties. Ace touched her back and froze. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Ace asked.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "I can feel it, I don't want to be the one to take your virginity. It should be Knuckles." Ace said and crouched. "If you're ready, lay on your back." Ace said softly. Rouge nodded and did what she was told. "Knuckles, position yourself in her flower." He commanded. He did so and Ace stopped him. "Do it slowly." He told the red echidna. He turned to Rouge. "Grab my hand, when you lose your virginity, it will hurt like hell for a minute, then it will feel great." Rouge nodded and grabbed his hand.

Knuckles slowly entered until he hit something hard. "What's this? It's like a wall of flesh." He asked as he kept poking it. "That's her hymen, when it breaks, you're no longer a virgin." He turned to Rouge again. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." Ace said as he gave the signal for Knuckles to proceed. He pushed until he felt the wall break and a scream came from Rouge, who was scratching and squeezing Ace's arm. "Uh… Ace, she's bleeding." He said as he felt the red liquid on his member.

"It's okay." He said looking back at Rouge. "Congratulations, you're no longer a virgin." He said as Rouge weakly smiled. "Does it feel good?" Ace asked. She nodded. "Very good." She replied as Knuckles started to thrust in and out of her pussy. She started to moan. Ace nodded as he turned to Amy, who watched the whole thing. He touched her shoulder. "You too?" He asked as she nodded.

She lay on her back as Sonic removed he skirt, revealing her white panties with lace edges. He removed those too and slowly entered. He felt the hymen, and pushed through it, blood squirting out on his dick. She screamed as she scratched Ace's arm. "Ow, hey! I'm not a scratching post. He said as she started to moan as well. Ace looked at his arm, now a little stream of blood coming out. Ace got up to leave, but Rouge grabbed his leg. "Don't leave." She said as she started sucking his member. Ace fought the urge to stay and fuck her, but this was their moment, not his. He pulled out and shook his head. "No, this your moment not mine." He said as he left and went to the bathroom to get a bandage. He found it and heard the last groan before an orgasm. He smiled. "Till tomorrow, friends." He said as he walked out the door and put the bandage on. He looked up. It was raining. "Heh, damn rain…" He said as he lit another cigarette up and sat on the porch.

He fell asleep, happy to know he helped the relationship. He woke up when the sun's rays pierced his eyes. He walked through the door and saw the group at the table. Ace walked up and grabbed Knuckle's shoulder, startling him. "Don't forget, we still need to have our race." He said as he smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, giving a thumbs up.


End file.
